Siblings in Time Part 1: A Visit To The Past
by Oliver McFly
Summary: What if Marty's sister had accompanied him on his time travel journey? What would that change? Would his mom still have a crush on him? Read this story to find out! Rated T for character (Doc's) death.


Chapter One

Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly awoke to the sound of his bedroom phone ringing. He put it to his ear, still half-asleep. "Hello?" asked Marty.

"Marty, you didn't fall asleep, did you?" came the response. It was his friend, Doc Brown.

"No, don't be silly, I didn't fall asleep." said Marty.

"Ok, so Marty, I left my video camera at home. May you pick it up on your way to the mall?" asked Doc.

"Sure, Doc, I'll be right over!" said Marty. He hung up the phone. "Oh yeah," said Marty. "The mall. I guess I'll go get my skateboard." He left his room, and headed to the front door, where his skateboard was.

Meanwhile…

Linda McFly suddenly awoke to footsteps outside of her room. It was scary. She had to investigate. She went over to the door, and there was Marty, who was getting his skateboard.

"Marty!" said Linda. Marty turned around, with the skateboard under his arm.

"Linda!" Marty shouted. "What the heck are you doing up?"

"I think that the right question is: What are you doing up at 12:45 in the morning?" asked Linda.

"Er, getting a drink of water?" Marty responded.

"You know I don't believe that, right? Now tell me why!" shouted Linda.

" Ok, fine! The Doc invited me to the mall, and told me to come at 1:15. Are you happy?" asked Marty.

"Yeah, but let me come!" shouted Linda. She made an "or else" glare at Marty.

"Ug, fine!" shouted Marty. "Get your bike, and let's get going!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they were had gotten Doc's camera , Marty and Linda headed to the mall. When they arrived, Marty saw Doc's dog, Einstein, but not Doc himself. Marty walked over, and patted Einstein on the head.

"Where's the Doc, Einie?" asked Marty.

"You know he can't talk to you, right?" asked Linda.

" Be quiet, Linda!" shouted Marty. "Look, it's Doc's van! And the hatch is opening!"

Sure enough, the hatch was opening. And then a car- a DeLorean DMC-12 sports car, to be precise,- backed out of the van, and stopped. The left gullwing door opened, and out came Doc Brown.

"Marty, you made it- what's she doing here?" asked Doc, noticing Linda.

"Well, Doc, ah, I decided to let her tag along!" said Marty.

"I guess that's alright. Now, guys, this is a big experiment, one that I've been waiting for all my life!" shouted Doc.

"It's just a DeLorean, Doctor Brown. " said Linda.

"And is that a devo-" Marty began.

"Nevermind that now, nevermind that now! Roll the camera, Marty!" said Doc.

"Okay," said Marty. He started filming Doc.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Emmett Brown. It's a Saturday, October 26th, 1985, at Twin Pines Mall, in Hill Valley, California. It is now 1:18 A.M., and this is Temporal Experiment Number 1." said Doc. "Watch this, watch this." Doc picked up Einstein, and put him in the driver's seat of the car. He pointed to the clock around Einstein's neck, and held up his control watch next to it. "Please note that Einstein's clock is completely synchronized with my control watch." said Doc. "Have a safe trip, Einie. Watch your head." Doc buckled Einstein up, and closed the door. Linda noticed that Doc was holding a remote control.

" Do you have that thing hooked up to the… car?" asked Linda.

"Yes, now watch this!" said Doc. He started pressing buttons on the remote control, and the DeLorean started driving around. "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles an hour, you guys will see some seriously shocking stuff!" Doc shouted. The Delorean got faster and faster. Then, it began to glow. Purple light "swallowed" it up, and suddenly, all that was left of the car were twin fire trails where the wheels had been, as well as the spinning license plate that read, "OUTATIME". Linda picked it up. "Ooh, hot!" she shouted, putting it down again. Doc didn't notice. Instead, he was jumping up and down. "Ha, what did I tell you! 88 miles per hour! The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:21 AM and zero seconds!" Doc shouted.

"Doc, you killed Einstein!" shouted Marty.

"Relax, kids! Einstein-and the car's- molecular structures are completely intact!" shouted Doc.

"So, where are they?" asked Linda.

"Well," said Doc. "The appropriate thing to ask is, " _When_ are they?" You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler!"

"Wait, Doc, you made a time machine-" Marty began.

"Why a Delorean?" asked Linda.

"The Delorean has lots of style. Also, the stainless steel construction makes the flux dispersal-" look out!" Doc shouted, pushing Linda and Marty out of the way of a flash of purple electricity. 3 sonic booms were heard, and there was the DeLorean. Doc touched it. "Man, it's super cold!" shouted Doc. He opened the door.

"Hey, it's Einstein!" said Marty.

"Correct. And he's unaware that anything happened, since he skipped a minute in time. See that our watches have different times?" said Doc.

Marty and Linda noticed, all right. Doc's watch said 1:23 and Einstein's said 1:22. Doc let Einstein out, and got in. "Come see how it works." Doc said.

"Ok." said Marty and Linda. They also got into the DeLorean.

"So, anyways," said Doc, pointing to a set of digital clock-like readouts. "Those are the Time Circuit Displays and Time Circuit Keypad. They are both essential parts in the Time Circuit System. Watch what happens when I pull this lever." When Doc pulled the lever, the time circuit displays turned on. The read-outs read, "OCT 26 1985 1:25", "OCT 26 1985 1:25" , and "OCT 26 1985 1:21". "Now, watch what happens when I press this keypad." said Doc. When Doc pressed some numbers on the keypad, 1:25 remained, but "OCT 26 1985" was replaced by "JUL 04 1776". "You can go anywhere, like the signing of the Declaration of Independence- at least, from January 1st, 0000 to December 31st, 9999, in both BC and AD." Doc finished.

"Dr. Brown, there is no year zero. If you went there, you'd probably end up stuck a second to midnight on December 31st, 1 BC, or midnight January 1st,, 1 AD. " said Linda.

"I do not care about that. But aside from that, there is another important date I'd like to put into the keypad." said Doc, once again typing on the keypad. "November 5th, 1955- the day I invented the flux capacitor." said Doc.

"Flux caci-what?" asked Linda.

"Flux capacitor," said Doc. "It makes time travel possible. It all started when I decided my bathroom needed a clock, so I bought one. Unfortunately, while I was out, the toilet cleaners came by, and let some wet stuff on my porcelain toilet. Anyways, I got home, climbed the toilet, and was about to hang my clock, when I slipped. I hit my head really hard on the bathroom sink, and fell to the ground, when I had a vision of the Flux Capacitor!" Doc gasped for air.

"Sounds cool, Doc. Is it gas-powered?" asked Marty.

"No," said Doc, catching his breath. "It uses plutonium."

"You mean to tell us it's nuclear!?" asked Linda.

"What? No, it's electrical, but the flux capacitor and time circuits will only run with 1.21 jigowatts of electricity." said Doc.

All of a sudden, Einstein, who'd gotten into Doc's van, started whimpering. Doc turned around, and saw a bus. "Er, Marty. The plutonium. I got it from the very people who own that van. They're Libyan terrorists. They wanted me to make a plutonium bomb, so I gave them a fake. It's too late, Marty and Linda! Run for it!" said Doc, as the Libyans started shooting at Doc, and Doc at the Libyans. Marty and Linda ran into the Delorean. They watched. The Libyans and Doc had a long fight. Then, Doc Brown collapsed to the ground, and the Libyans started chasing Marty and Linda, who got faster and faster. "Let's see if you idiots can do 90!" shouted Linda. She and Marty continued to accelerate. At the point they reached 87 miles an hour, the Libyans had crashed into a photo stand, and the Delorean was enveloped in purple electricity. The car then completely vanished through the time barrier, leaving only twin trails of fire where its wheels had been.

 **Note: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very original, but the next chapter will be more original, I promise. But I still want to have the farm, so I will.**


End file.
